mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 11
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 11 ist die elfte Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der dritte Teil der The Return of Dr. Wily Saga. Handlung Spoilers "Dr. Wily Returns," Part 3. Mega Man has been in the fight of his life against Dr. Wily's eight new Robot Masters! Fearsome as they are, Quick Man has always been there to mock Mega Man and slow him down. Now, at long last, it's the showdown you've been waiting for! And you won't believe who shows up to help Mega Man at the eleventh hour! System Corruption Auf einer Plattform einer meteologischen Beobachtungsstation kann Mega Man Air Man schnell ausfindig machen und ihn mit dem Leaf Shield zerstören. Auch bei der neuen Waffe, dem Air Shooter, werden Mega Mans Augen rot und sind das Zeichen, dass der Virus sich weiter in Mega Mans Prozessor verbreitet. Metal Man taucht in einer Industriehalle auf. Da er mit keiner anderen kopierten Waffe offline geschaltet werden kann, kopiert Rock im Kampf die Fähigkeit des Robot Masters und wendet sie gegen ihn an. Da ihn Dr. Light immer wieder mit auf den Weg gab, wieder in das Labor zurückzukommen, zerstört Mega Man selbst sein Bedienungsfeld des Teleporters, sowie auch sein Funksignal, um nicht mehr für Light erreichbar zu sein. Wegen seiner erheblichen Schäden am Körper muss Rock die weiteren Gegner umgehen, um zu Flash Man zu gelangen. Doch anstatt, dass Mega Man ihn besiegte, wirft Quick Man einen seiner Quick Boomerangs und besiegt seinen eigenen'' "Bruder". Der ''Blue Bomber kopiert den Time Stopper und schafft es bei einem Rennen gegen Quick Man mit ihm mitzuhalten. Mittels seinem geladenen Mega Buster zerstört er den letzten Robot Master von Dr. Wily. Der Virus tritt jetzt vollständig in Kraft. Dr. Lights Antivirus, den er versucht hatte in der Zeit von Flash Mans und Quick Mans Kampf hochzuladen, bleibt bei 98 Prozent stehen und Mega Man teleportiert sich zu Dr. Wily. Er steht nun unter der vollständigen Kontrolle des Genies. Derweil rüsteten sich alle acht Original Robot Master in Dr. Lights Labor auf, um Mega Man zu retten. Charaktere *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Auto *Original Robot Masters **Elec Man **Guts Man **Bomb Man **Cut Man **Fire Man **Ice Manthumb|280px|Short Circuits **Time Man **Oil Man *Dr. Wily **Air Man **Metal Man **Flash Man **Quick Man *Goblin *Kaminari Goro *Press *Sniper Joe Trivia *Obwohl Gil Stern und Roslyn Krantz im Cover auftauchen, kommen sie nicht im Handlungsgeschehen vor. *Dies ist das erste Comic, welches wie die Sonic the Hedgehog- und Sonic Universe-Comics eine kleine Vorschau über die Charaktere in der Ausgabe verfügt. Hierbei werden die Kästchen aus dem Spiel Mega Man mit der Überschrift "Character select" verwendet. *Dies ist das erste Comic, dessen Cover nicht von Patrick Spaziante gezeichnet wurde. *Da Metal Man auch in den Spielen als ein schwieriger Charakter angesehen wird ohne jegliche Waffe, die gegen ihn verwendet werden kann, kann er im Comic auch nur mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen werden. *Das Zitat von Auto auf Seite 9 ("old blue-and-cyan-with-a-gun-for-a-hand") könnte eine Anspielung auf das Lied von Brent "brentalfloss" Black sein. *Auf Flash Mans Mega Man & Bass CD data steht geschrieben, dass Flash Man keine Haar - oder Shampoowerbung leiden kann. Dies zeigt er auch auf Seite 14, da er Mega Mans Haare sieht und sein Kopf selbst ziemlich rund erscheint und einer Glatze ähnelt. *Die Laserfallen beim Kampf gegen Quick Man sind ebenfalls in Quick Mans Stage in Mega Man 2 vorhanden. Leseprobe MegaMan11Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan11Page2.jpg|Seite 2 Megaman11Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan11Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 11 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics